生徒会の秘密: Secrets of the Student Council
by Lucid-Smile
Summary: What if you are the target of a rebel's love, the enemy of the class and the new girl? What would you do if a mysterious student council who have never made a public apperence calls you? Can you handle the pressure and the secrets? love triangle
1. Bickering

**Shocking** I know isn't it that I'm writing another story. This one I planned out three chapters ahead before releasing it. I plan to release one every week since it will be my way of breaking way from my AP and honor classes since mid terms and AP exams are coming up. I finally turned 16 last month and feel no change. My passion for fan fiction has not completely died off.  
I really do have high hopes for this story because I already plotted out the next five chapters after this and will release them within a week's time of each other. I'm currently going to start on the next chapter. Please Enjoy, read and review, also do not flame me but just give me helpful criticism as I eat my chocolate coated pocky sticks.  
Anyways introducing a new production, the ever so mysterious story of Sakura, her adventures at Tokyo City's Tsubasa Sogo Senior High School, this is a **real high school** in Tokyo City.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Author Status:** Check my profile, I updated it so it's easier for you guys to know what I'm going through. No pity, just updates!

**Actual Full Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura finally is going to her dream school in Tokyo, Tsubasa Sogo Senior High as a second year. Leaving behind her boyfriend and best friend, she enters on the second month of her second year. Almost immediately as she tried to be nice, her kind side seem to get her into a lot of trouble. Daidouji Tomoyo is a light skinned ganguro with her pack of gals and Cheung Yukio is a nerdy, self center and bitchy nerd. Li Syaoran is a rebellious teenager and Sakura is slowly becoming attached to him. To makes matters worse, the whole class dislikes her and distrusts her, going as far as pulling pranks at her. After a month of enrollment, she is ready to move back to Tomeada as a failure when the student council calls her up. the mysterious student council is the haven of rumors. Many are jealous that Sakura, the outcast gets to visit the student council, Sakura just wants to be accepted, not involved with anything else. So why is she being invited to join the student council? Better yet, who are the members of the student council and why is it that practically NO ONE knows where the room is as well? Just who are these people? She'd be surprised when she finds out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following Cardcaptor Characters at all or Aoi Leo who has no ties to his manga in Beast Master but is used in here with similiar characteristics.

**Claimer:** I own Cheung Yukio and any one of her siblings and staff of the school that isn't already taken by cardcaptors.

**Title: **生徒会の秘密: Secrets of the Student Council  
**Alternative Title:** The Adventures of Kinomoto and the Student Council of Tsubasa Sogo Senior High.

* * *

**生徒会の秘密: Secrets of the Student Council**  
Chapter One: Bickering

Her eyes were set on a very big and vast indoor school painted in a soft cream color. Large flower trees surrounded the outside of the gates as well as the courtyard within the gates. It was Feburary, winter, the second month of a new school year. The students were in uniform, a white blouse, blue bow/tie, and black belt, navy blue socks that rise just below the shin, and black skirt/pants with shiny black dress shoes, and already began to walk through the bronze gate of the school. All of them had briefcases like book bags in the color of a pale shade of brown and happy expressios as they chatted with their friends in clicks. The girl who was looking at them then looked down at her own uniform. Checking her hair, which was pin up into a tight bun, she took a deep sigh and put on her brightest smile.

_'Leo-kun, Eriol-san, I'm going in, wish me the best of luck.'_ She prayed before walked into Tsubasa Sogo Senior High School.

However, soon as she did, he new student noticed a crowd of girls surrounding a defenseless and ugly looking nerdy girl. The leader of the girl had her raven-violet hair was in a high pony tail, her amethyst colored eyes were surrounded by a five layers of glitter and golden eye shadow as black eyeliner unlined her face about 2 millimeters away from her eyes. Her mouth was extremely red with crimson lipstick and the blush on her cheeks seemed to be applied with red oil paint.

The girls around her dressed like her as well, their hair were fashioned in to many ponytails or braids with the five layers of make up. Their uniforms were worn in a very sultry way and the navy blue skirts that should be to about knee length were rolled up to almost where her panties were. They had on loose white socks as well instead of the uniform navy blue ones.  
The nerdy girl however had the picture of the perfect student model as a girl besides the fact she was a bit ugly. Her honey brown hair was seemingly very greasy and slick back with gel. Her face was doused with many freckles and had no figure to her body what so ever. Her ashy grey eyes where hidden under eye bags and a black thick framed glasses.  
Sakura continued to watch as everyone else ignored them and headed to the classrooms for their classes. The leader of the girl snickered at the defenselessness of the nerdy and knocked down her books, causing her papers to scatter everywhere.

"A very ugly and useless nerd like you shouldn't be even at this school. You are too hideous while we are of the highest fashion. Why don't you leave you piece of dirt. I'm tired of seeing you face all the time around here." the leader smirked before pushing her down as she tried to stand up. The nerdy girl winched before retorting with her own words.

"You think you are so high, even if you're in the top ten as well and you call me ugly, at least I don't apply so much make up that I look like a crown. You are the queen of clowns and now I'm tired of you always picking on me." She expressed her feelings towards the leader of the gal and tried to gather up her things.

"People like you make me so sick. Just because you're so freaking smart you think you can't take over the whole school like that. Well this school is already mine so why don't you go home before things get messy?" Sakura was horrified by their actions as the girl was kicked and abused by the gal gang.

This was the time for Sakura to intervene. Moving forward, she blocked the girl's next move to slap the nerdy girl in the face. Getting slapped instead, everyone looked at her like she's insane.

"Who the fuck is this chick? What the hell why are you protecting this nerd?"

"People shouldn't pick on people! It's not right." Sakura frowned at the girl as she turned her head to face her, her right cheek was throbbing in pain but she ignored it. "Please apologize; it's not good to start off the day with bad karma!" The popular ganguro looking leader howled in laughter and her subjects followed right after. Raising a brow, she looked at them and pushed Sakura back down as well.

"You are nothing compared to who I am. You must be new around her if you don't know who I am!" The girl proclaimed. One of the other girls stepped in and kneeled while bowing to her. A few other girls started to bring out pillows of food or silver patters of jewelry and perfumes.

"What the heck…" the new girl looked at them like they were insane, how they were treating the leader was just so weird.

"Her majestic highness if the daughter of a rich aristocratic from over seas," The girl bowing began, addressing her like royalty made the new girl and the nerdy girl stare at them strangely.

"Her beauty and grace is unmatched be mere people of this city as she is the princess of the school." One sung out, nearly crying as the leader radiated in her own glow of self reorganization. Spinning around, they threw all the jewelry at her and makeup, refreshing her five layers of blush, lipstick, eyeshadow and eyeliner. The girls pulled out flashlights pointed at her so the diamonds would sparkle and blind the people around her.

"This is the beautiful of the grand, Daidouji Tomoyo-sama." They echoed loudly as if to praise her as if it would good fortune if they did. Tomoyo stopped and raised a hand to her face, the back of her hand was facing her face, arching to its curve. Opening her mouth, she let out a very weird laugh as her eyes pointed up, almost like her eyes rolled into her head.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" Tomoyo laughed as her subjects also follow in the 'oh ho ho ho' laughter. After they finished, they trampled over the books and papers that belonged to the nerdy girl before heading off to their classrooms with smugged expressions on her faces. The new girl took a second to register what just happened and forgot that the girl, Daidouji Tomoyo, forgot to apologize to the nerdy girl. Turning around, she began to help out the nerdy girl.

"Those girls were really mean to you. That was so impolite." She commented on how the Tomoyo group acted out. The nerdy girl continued to ignore her and she frowned.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I don't care who the fuck you are!" The nerdy girl snapped at the auburn hair transfer student. The girl was stunned, she was just trying to be nice and now she was being snapped at? What the heck.

"I'm just trying to be nice…" She mumbled, taking back her hand and leaving it at her side. The nerdy looking girl stood up after collecting all her things, her glare was intense behind those thick rimmed glasses that she wore.

"I don't need you to be nice to me! Leave me the fuck alone." She snapped once again before heading off down the hall towards her classroom, wherever it might be. The new girl stood there discouraged by the whole event. The people at Tsubasa Sogo Senior high were much more mean then her little school in Tomeada. Frowning, she started looked up and down the halls. Everything was empty and no one was in site to help her. Sighing, she started towards the office of the school.  
The receptionist sat there, doing paper work while Sakura walked in. Standing in front of the sharp dressed lady, she waited until the receptionist noticed her and stopped what she was doing. Adjusting her glasses, she smiled at her Sakura whose heart was lifted a bit.

"My first smile at this school!' She thought eagerly.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh! I'm the new transfer student, Kinomoto Sakura of Tomeada. "

"Ah yes…the outsider..." She searched for Kinomoto Sakura on the school schedule list and printed it out on a blank sheet of white paper. Handing her the newly pressed, the lady began to explain what do to.

"Your homeroom teacher will come in just a moment as soon as I paged him. This is your schedule, your lunch time is from 1pm to 2pm and classes start at 8am. There is a small break at 10: 10 to 10:20; your teachers rotate from your classes so you have the same seat unless your homeroom teacher changes the chart. You are in class 2-A, second year, class A." She smiled at her while moving her hand all over the paper and explains the schedule. Pointing down, she then pointed at the personal information area. "These numbers here are the combonations to your locker and the ones right her." She slid her slender finger down the paper. "If where your combonatio nfor your dorm is. You will be sharing with two other girls and your things have most likely arrive in the room already." The new girl smiled and bowed, thanking the woman for all the information. The receptionist smiled and dialed a few numbers, using the headset, she spoke into the mic.

"Okura-sensei, your new student is here. Please hurry so you don't waste any perious learning time." A minute later, an old man in a navy blue suit came in. He had a black silk tie and a kind old wrinkly face. He was a bit shorter then Sakura and thinner as well.

"Ah. Here is your teacher now! Konnichiwa Okura-sensei." The receptionist stood up and bowed, Sakura also turned around and bowed at the old man. Okura smiled at them both before bowing.

"Konnichiwa, Chiko-san. Is this the new addition to my class?" He asked with a wide smile on his face, turning towards Sakura, she bowed again.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Please take care of me!" She said quickly in a nervous reaction. Okura laughed a bit and patted her on the shoulder.

"I see I see. Very good, you have manners, most young kids here are to busy with their lives or graders to care. Its' good too see one of the young folk have some kind of manners." He nodded in approval, they both left and shut the door of the office.

Continuing down the hall, she noticed all the doors where shut and though the glass windows, she saw the variations of the class rooms, most of them were studying, tediously with much effort while others were goofing off and not caring at all.

"I believe you got here on a scholar ship right?"

"Uh, yes!"

"I see, you much have worked really hard to get in. That's also very good." He paused and turned to the door. Sliding it open, they both walked into the room, Sakura was already sweaty from the nervousness she was getting. Looking at the floor the whole time, she faced the classroom with both hands grasped in front of her, around the handle of the book bag. Okura walked behind his desk and grabbed a piece of white chalk. On the black board behind him, he spelled out Sakura's family and given name in kanji. Placing the piece of chalk down, he turned back towards the class.

"We have a new student today, she came from Tomeada and probably isn't used to he big city like Tokyo, please help her settle in." He notified the class. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and bowed.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Please take good care of me!" She said loudly, opening her eyes slowly as she rose up, she scanned the room and saw the familiar ganguro girl in the back and tensed up. Freaking out, she almost slammed to the black board. Scanning the classroom again, Sakura saw that two seats from her was the nerdy girl from early. Both of them were in her class, her high hopes were once again now dropped to negative 10 of what the total was before.

_'Oh my god…why is it that both of them are in my class...oh god why did you do this to me!?'_ She asked in her mind, those words repeated in her mind rapidly, hoping to get it across to some being of the supernatural. Tomoyo was the first to see her and merely smirked at her fear, knowing that now Sakura fears her, it would be easy to dominate her. The nerdy girl however looked up and saw her then shook her head and glanced back at her novel. Okura seemed to take no notice of this as she scanned down the roll sheet.

"Ok Kinomoto-san, you may take a seat near Da-" He was interrupted as the door slide open suddenly with a large sound of slam as it hit the wall. Everyone looked at the door and saw a boy dressed in a very messy fashion. Sakura looked at him and was almost immediately reminded of her boyfriend, Aoi Leo in Tomeada.  
The boy wore the uniform but his tie was undone and his shirt wasn't tucked in. Anyone can see his boxers as he was sagging with a pair of jeans instead of dress pants. There were lightly dark circles around his eyes and his amber orbs glowered with mischief. He had a bandage on his right cheek and a few bruises so you can easily tell he got in a fight. There were spike bracelets around his wrists and his chestnut colored hair was messy and a bit spiked at the sides.

"Li-san, what are you doing?"

"It's called coming to class old man." He growled and proceeded in before Okura starts talking again.

"You're late again! Not only are you late but your about 20 minutes late! This is very bad for the school's reputation and assume you will be punished later….yet again." Li looked at the teacher and smirked.

"I get detentions every day it's like a daily routine. You can't simply just tell me to go."

"Li-san, I strongly advise you to go to detention for the sake of the school's reputation." The class looked at this whole thing intimately. The boy only snickers at the teacher's naïve way to train the boy. He raised his right hand and flipped off the teacher who frowned at this.

"Fuck off. Ni shi sha gua. (you're a fool)." He laughed in mandarin before walking out the door and disappearing at the halls. Sighing, Okura-sensei scanned the seating chart again and then smiled.

"Kinomoto-san you may sit next to Daidouji-san and Cheung-san. If you both would, please kindly raise your hands." The nerdy girl and Tomoyo rose there hands in the air. Sakura trudged over toward her chair as Tomoyo lowered her hand. All of a student she trips over someone's book bag and falls on her face. Getting up, her ears perk up to the sound of snickers and giggles making Sakura want to cry. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and had high hopes to make friends with everyone just like how it was in her old school.  
Sitting down in her chair, she kept to herself and didn't dare glance at Tomoyo for whatever reason it might be, same with the girl with the family name, Cheung. Taking out her materials slowly, she focused on her studies the entire day.

It was only her first day and already she has some problems with her school.


	2. Roommates

**Updates:** Well I just uploaded chapter one in the afternoon yesterday and since I have midterms this coming week I wrote chapter two already. See? I got it all planned out! My career as an author will skyrocket!! But as I re read chapter two, I realized that I had to modify chapter one a bit, not too much but a bit to fit chapter two perfectly.

Though my story is a bit long and isn't supposed to be a comedy, I find it a bit...blain. So I've decided to spice things up in the next coming chapter where I introduce- Da dun da dun!! SECRET GUEST STAR! That's right it's a secret, just like the student council is a completely large secret. Also if you want to see the map of their bedroom for a better and clearer understand, I have it mapped out in blue print form, it'll be on my profile since I can't link it to my story.. There is a little spoil inside but oh well, look at your own demise.

Shui-Mui, the author who never finishes her story releases her next chapter of "Secrets of the Student Council"!!

* * *

**生徒会の秘密****: Secrets of the Student Council****  
**Chapter Two: Roommates

Frowning as she walked by herself to the dormitory, she followed the map that was set inside near the entrance door on the map out of the dorms. Her first day was a total disaster, not only did she make quick enemies by mistake, the whole class sided with the scary Daidouji Tomoyo and all the others who were outcastes sided with Cheung Yukio. Seriously today wasn't her day, she never knew that the Tokyo students or at least the ones here were so cruel. Her emerald green eyes were dreary and she just wanted to lie on her new bed in her new room. Climbing up the steps of the girl's dorm, Sakura walked up about four flights of stairs and was already exhausted by the time she got to her floor. After passing about three doors on the left and right side, the doors on the left side of the building disappeared as the ones on the right continued with their 16 feet by 16 feet spacing. Her room was on the last door on the right, far away from all the others on the left which left Sakura clueless. The honey brown haired transfer student gasped as the lock on the door was keypad operated, meaning that she will have to punch in the code to get the door to unlock.

_So high tech._

The lock itself was silver and next to the keypad was two lights bulbs, one was green and the other was red. The red blub was currently lit and in small white words which were on the black surface was the word 'locked'. Frowning, she pulled out her schedule and checked the paper, scanning for the lock combination she found it at the very bottom of her personal information section and slowly began to type it in.

"1…3….4…5…2…3…4…2…3…6..4…" After two seconds there was a beeping sound and the light switched from the red blub to the green on which was labeled, open. Grasping the handle, she pulled it down and there was a slight click before she entered the room. Feeling for the light switch on the side opposite of the door hinge, she felt something standing out of the wall and moved it down with a soft click. The lights flicker from the ceiling that came from a very bright crystal chandelier. Her eyes widen at the furnished room which she will share with two other girls.

"Oh…my…god….This is so.." Within the cream carpeted room were three beds all which had different pale colored sheets, the one connected to the wall on the left facing the bathroom was pale purple while the other two which was facing the door were either pink or beige. All three beds had a canopy decorated above each bed and hung down in white nets. There were also three wardrobes in the color of oak which stood three feet away from the beds. The windows hung over the pink and beige beds that had a beautiful view of the outside/courtyard. Three white vanities were placed against the wall that was hinged with the door, the white chairs that were pushed in had curved armrest, floral patterns cushioned back and seat that stood on four legs. The vanity itself was about four feet wide and had a pull out/push in draw that was attached under the table/desk portion. On top was a clock that was designed like a little azure blue coffee cup.  
The top of the coffee cup where the top would be was a sky blue color to represent the coffee. Standing from the top was the Sanrio character, Cinnamonroll, pushing itself to the front of the clock as if to get out while behind it was a small pink stick that stuck out with a small miniature version of the coffee cup on it. In the cup, with the same position as Cinnamonroll was Cream. Around the little clock area were three large pale yellow stars and three small pink stars. Inside the clock as a background was Cinnamonroll and Cream dancing in front of a pink and blue door. The white background that surrounded them was decorated in blue and pink numbers with baby blue stars. Under the two dancing characters was the name Cinnamonroll in blue and pink letters.  
On the middle vanity was a white digital clock in a shape of a cherry blossom that was supported on a detachable stand in the shape of two jade leaves. Hello kitty was printed as the background inside the clock works surrounded by pink flowers and with black and blue outlines of numbers. There was a stick that stood out of the white box that made the clock tick. The stick was honey brown with a smiling sun on top that had rosy red cheeks and orange tints.  
The clock on the last table nearest to the lavender bed was a clock in the shape of a pale yellow crescent moon that was held up by a smoky blue stand in a shape of a cloud. Under the point of the moon was the clock area which had a picture of the Little Twin Stars from Sanrio on a unicorn with the pink twin holding a magical wand in the background. The numbers were blue and yellow as music notes were glittering all around the twin stars and their unicorn. There was a small button popping from the top of the moon.  
What illuminated up the room was a very big chandelier made out of light small blubs and crystals that dangle from short silver chains. The walls of the room were covered in floral wall paper that had soft hues of red, pink, green, yellow and blue. Sakura closed the door behind her and walked on in slowly, taking all the luxurious items in. Before walking past a full length mirror, she turned to her right and opened a mahogany colored door which led to the bathroom. The floor was carpeted in a pale dark green hue that surrounded the curtained white shower/tub and a marble sink with silver faucets. There was an 18 by 12 inch mirror that also acted as a cabinet hung against the wall, above the sink.  
Walking back out, the auburn haired girl saw that the beds were already decided by the two other girls that would room with her since their suitcases piles were in front of their beds as her was in front of the pink one. She didn't mind taking the pink bed at all, she loved pink, and it was Sakura's favorite color. Moving back the canopy of her new bed, she jumped onto her new bed as it bounced her into the air twice before losing its umps. Smiling, she sighed and absorbed the softness of her new bed, she even moved her arms and legs as if to make a bed angel. It was fantastic really, absolutely fantastic. She hoped her roommates were as nice as she was and not mean like her classmates. The door opened and Sakura couldn't wait to greet them. Standing up, she sat on the edge of her bed and watched the door open as her heart raced with excitement.

_Then it dropped._

The person who opened the door was none other then Cheung Yukio, the nerdy girl she tried to help out who insulted her as a reply for gratitude. She was humming a song in a merrily attitude and closed the door. Turning around, Yukio saw Sakura and her faced dropped from a happy one. Groaning she trudged to her bed, mad that she was partnered up with such a town's person like Sakura. Sakura once again tried to be nice and faced the girl who jumped onto her bed and laid there for a while.

"Konnichiwa, I'm-"

"Can it country girl." She growled and moved her head up so she faced Sakura. Pointing at her she continued. "You're such an annoying little girl you know that? You act like you can be friends with everyone but you can't." She said sarcastically at Sakura who was taken back by her outburst. Again the girl exploded at Sakura who only tried to say her name.

_'But how did she know I'm trying to be friends with everyone?'_ She thought silently to her self.

"How do I know this?" Yukio asked as if she read Sakura's mind. The auburn hair transfer student was amazed by her accuracy in the choices of words to match her own thoughts. "It's because it's written all over you. Weaklings like you will be gobbled up, chewed upon and then thrown up by sharks. A guppy like you won't last three weeks in this school. _Xiao di yu_." She said in mandarin with a sharp accent. Sakura blinked at that and tried to figure it out what it might mean, but gave up 30 seconds later.

"What's a xiao di yu." The girl smirked at Sakura and changed to a smudged expression as she said.

"Little fish." Sakura started to get really angry, she wasn't a fish or little either. She can take care of herself without getting trampled upon.

"I'm not a little fish!! I'm a human girl!!" The transfer yelled out, jumping to her feet. This only added to the nerdy girl's own amusement.

"You're right, you're not a stupid girl. Wu gui."

"What does that mean this time?!"

"Turtle." If Sakura knew how to fight, she'd attack that girl right now and mess up her face. Sakura has never felt so much rage in her before. Maybe because to day was a bad day and the cause of it was her and that snotty nosed Tomoyo. Why was this school so mean to her? She was just trying to find her place and make friends and have fun. Wasn't high school supposed to be the best years of their lives?

"I…am…Not…a…stupid…turtle…"

"Yu ben di wu gui." Yukio said with a monotone expression as she stared into Sakura's eyes. That began their staring contest as Sakura fought back with her own gaze.

"…..stupid turtle?" She guessed, since Yukio has been insulting her from the moment she said hi, that would be the next thing she would say. Why can't she be nice? Why does she have to be such a bitchy person!? Sakura didn't' understand this version of the girl's friendship and probably didn't want to.

"Wow…so a turtle can be smart." The honey brown haired girl applauded with a cool expression.

"I'M NOT A KAME!!" She empathize the world 'turtle/kame' in Japanese. Shrugging it off, Yukio started towards her the vanity closes to the door and turned the chair towards Sakura. Smirking, she crossed her legs over one another after sitting down before looking at her again straight in the eye. Their contest was over since Sakura blinked as she screamed as Yukio.

"Such a loud and stupid turtle. You shouldn't scream, you'd cause a fight with the people next door and get a bad reputation." Then she smirked and added. "As if you already haven't."

"Ooh….you…" Sakura rolled her hands into a fist and was ready to sock the lights out at the girl. Just as she was about to bitch back, the door opened and in came miss little sunshine, the snotty and rich Daidouji Tomoyo. As she walked in with all take make up on her face and jewelry on her body, she noticed both girls already in there and staring at her.

"What?" She barked at them with attitude. Yukio just scoffed and flipped her off which enraged Tomoyo. Grabbing Yukio's chair, she pushed it forward with all her might causing the girl to fall onto her stomach.

"Bitch!"

"Look whose talking! What kind of lady would flip off their guest?!"

"Guest!? What guest!? You live here to oh majestic Daidouji!" She stood up and crossed her arms, her words shot out with dripped sarcasm. Sakura covered her ears, trying to ignore everything as the girls bickering increased.

"I just came in here that means I'm a guest stupid! Now go make me some tea!"

"Does it look like we have a fucking kitchen? Get it through your head your ROYAL HIGHNESS." The nerdy girl pointed at Tomoyo's head and pushed it backwards. Walking over to the vanity closest to the door, she grimaced and took off all her diamond necklaces and golden rings. When she was removed of all expenses, she returned her attention to Yukio who was checking her nails. Walking forward, she moved her hands and then slapped Yukio across the face leaving a large hand print on her right cheek. Both Yukio and Sakura looked stunned and Yukio checked her complexion while touching the bruising skin. Tomoyo saw her wince as she touched her own skin and said out loud.

"That's going to leave a mark. Not that it matters, you're no beauty queen at all compared to moi!" The raven haired girl moved her hand under her cheek and rolled back her eyes in her infamous, 'Oh ho ho ho!' laugh. Turning around, Yukio's ashy grey eyes burned and she launched herself at Tomoyo who was then pushed to the ground. They began to pull each other's hair and bite each other till Sakura couldn't watch any more and pulled Yukio away from Tomoyo and threw her behind herself. Both girls were stunned at Sakura's actions because she seemed to be a very passive person.

"What the hell. This is our fight. You stay out of it outcast."

"You can't fucking touch me like that! I could file a report of harassment you-" Sakura slapped Yukio on the left cheek before she could finish her sentence. Turning around as Tomoyo stood up, she repeated the action to the haughty girl.

"I'm sick and tired of you two fighting! You both are like cats, wild animals actually! Girls should not behave like this! I'm completely annoyed and disgusted by both of you. I came here to make memories and learn," She started out and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and screamed. "IT'S ALL RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO AND YOUR STUPID SHENANIGANS!" Turning away, she opened the door and then slammed it shut. When they heard her foot steps fade away, Yukio came out laughing.

"_Shenanigans_? Really? People still use that word?" Yukio giggled as Tomoyo pouted and then winced.

"Damn…she can hit hard…" The rich girl noted as she touched her bruising cheek.

"I know huh? I can't believe she doesn't recognize you though? Aren't you both family?" Yukio ask as she walked to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. As she turned on the faucet, she heard Tomoyo's reply.

"Well its' easier for us to move this way Yukio-chan." Moving onto her bed, she laid there with her eyes closed. Breathing in slowly she nearly fell asleep till someone cold and wet hit her face.

"Wahh!!" Sitting up immediately, the amethyst eyed girl then winced again as she fell on her back while Yukio stood over her.

"Here." Holding up another wet towel, Tomoyo took off her shirt and bra. Topless in front of her room mate, she laid on her stomach as the cool towel was placed on her back. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, she turned to her uninjured cheek, Sakura had slapped the same cheek that Yukio slapped, and placed the first towel on her face. The nerdy girl held her own small towel against her face and lay on her own bed on her back. Both of them stayed still for a few minutes before Tomoyo breaks the silences.

"So he's going to go after her huh? She'll be our platinum?" Her ears perked up to hear the honey brown haired sigh and groan.

"Xiao-Lang is such a pusher. He's so aggressive when he wants something, I just hope he doesn't over do it. He does that some times." This time it was Yukio's ear's turn to perk up as Tomoyo scoffed.

"Sometimes…._sometimes_!?" She said haughty. "Li Syaoran is one of the pushiest guys in the history of the world! Sometimes it amazes me how he became our leader!!"

"Eh…Xiao Lang isn't that bad…"

"Ok…well maybe I exaggerate, but seriously, he does that. I won't stand it if it's Sakura that is going to get hurt by it."

"Well if she doesn't have a boy friend or any one she has her eye on then maybe nothing bad will happen."

"That's another thing."

"What..?"

"When I had my bodyguards go undercover at her school," Yukio raised her eyebrow at Tomoyo and looked at her. Exactly how rich was she again? To be able to use her body guards as undercover agents…seriously, Tomoyo is loaded. Tomoyo saw that look on Yukio's face when the towel was removed and blushed. Poking her fingers together, she added. "Well I wanted to know some things about her so we can be prepared…"

"Obsessive disorder much." The Chinese nerd said under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Yukio flashed an award winning smile. "Continue."

"Oh well…she has a boy friend named Aoi Leo, he's our age. Pretty handsome too."

"Eh…really!?"

"Oh…this is going to cause a problem."

"Yeah..." The both looked at each other before falling flat on their bed. This was going to be a rough school year.

* * *

It's not funny huh..Whoa I'm disappointed in myself..Oh well..I'll do something later in the chapters... Read and Review.


	3. Rebel

**Updates:** You guys are seriously don't understand how estatic I am to actuall be ableo to write three chapters one right after the other in a weekend's time. I'm so happy for my planner!! I have no homework so that gave me freedom to expressin my work. I'm also going to discribe some of the traits I have added to Sakura by accident and wish I didn't. She is very giddy and pure. That wasn't really what I initally intended. What I rather have was Sakura who was naive, good harded, strong willed but has a strong sense of skill. I think I've read to many one shot manga's that i ended up portaying a custie version of our klusty girl.

sighs

I haven't really been getting much publicity with this story as my other stories so I might have to change the title...well I do like the title but it's a bit obvious isn't it? Review don't forget that is one of the MOST important things to do is to REVIEW. You know why? because i need encouragement and critism, helpful non flame critisim.

I think this one is a bit funnier towards the end

who knoes

Enjoy my fans around the world!!

* * *

**生徒会の秘密: Secrets of the Student Council  
**Chapter Three: Rebel

Stomp

Stomp

Stomp

Sakura walked up the stairs in heavy foot steps in the grade two building. She was pissed, very pissed in fact. Those two girls who would be her room mate were completely and utterly useless and only bicker. How is she going to survive when they even go as far as biting and trying to rip each other apart?  
Earlier after the fight, she had walked all the way back to the school just to get away from them. Walking back to the building where she takes classes in, she continued her way through the halls and up the stair cases.

Stomp

Stomp

Stomp

Walking higher and higher she finally made it to the roof top and sighed. Closing the door she leaned against the door and sighed. How she missed her old school, checking her watch she saw that it was around 4:40pm. Pulling out the hair pins from her hair, it tumbled down toward her mid back in small waves of auburn. Using the hair band to take onto the pins while wearing it around her right wrist, she thought back to her friends in Tomeada. Eriol and Leo are probably having a great time at the arcade or something without her. _'Eriol-kun…Leo-kun…I'm so sad… I want to visit you guys so much…Leo-kun….where are you?'_ She thought wearily as she slid down at the door. Grabbing her legs together, she hid her face in her arms. Her heart was heavy and mind weak. Why was everyone so anti-social with her? She was just being nice unless there was already some horrible rumor going around about her. Lifting her head, she wrinkled her nose as a faint and funny smell entered her nostrils. Someone was smoking. Looking up, she saw that grey smoke rose from the top of the little door box, the one she used to get up there. Standing up, she began to back away from the box to get a better view of who was smoking. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw who it was. It was that Li rebel from earlier who flipped off the teacher. Sakura watched as if fascinated as he pulled out the cigarette from his lips to blow another tumble of smoke while tapping the cigarette so the ashes that hung on to the burning end dropped.

_'What should I do, what should I do!?'_ the emerald eyed-beauty thought as she tried to figure out her next move. She was in plain sit but since he was on his back on top of the roof, there was no way he could see her. Going on her tippy toes, she tried to move back as stealthy as possible towards the door. When she was about the grab the handle of the door, a voice from above, not god, spoke to her.

"I can hear you, you're really loud." Looking up, she saw that the boy had rolled onto her stomach and had the cigarette in one hand as he blew out another puff of white smoke.

'_Oh god...I'm going to die...he's going to kill me…oh god…dear lord…'_ She panicked, she probably did it to noticeably because the boy gazed at her with a bored expression in his eyes. Pushing the burning end of the cigarette to the roof top, he flicked it off somewhere behind him and stretched like a cat. Opening his mouth, he spoke.

"You know, I'm not going to kill you, it's not like I do that every day." Then he had a Cheshire cat like grin as he added. "It's just once in a while." Sakura nearly screamed as she back up all the way to the gate that kept the students or any staff member from falling from the top of the building.

"What…what…what. Are you going to do to me?" She asked there were never any guys like these at Tomeada; there were only the kind and sweet boys she knew, like her beloved Leo-kun. Grinning, he jumped off the top of the door box and walked towards her in a slight swaying motion.

"Hey…where have I seen you before?"

"Uh...uh…uh….I'm class 2-A I just transferred in." He blinked and put his left hand under his cheek while using his right arm to suppose it.

"Aiyo…so that's where I've seen you before. Whoa, those are a lot of rumors about you then…" He said as he reminisce about today's earlier events. Sakura merely blinked as forgot her fears.

_'So…there where rumors about me!'_ Sakura thought, could she stop the rumors? Would she be able to? She's new to the school system and everyone hates her..

"What…what are the rumors about?" She stuttered a bit as she asked the fearless rebel what he heard so far.

"Oh…that's easy…you know the usual."

"I'm from a small town of Tomeada, everyone believe the truth and there are new rumors." Li looked at her with a 'eh' expression. Sakura noted that he kind of had the look that resembled Luffy D monkey from the manga see reads when he's confused and tilted his head.

"Seriously...you guys need to get out more… you sound like you came from a farm or something from Sunnyside up-vill."

"What did you hear though…and isn't Sunnyside up a way to cook a egg?"

_'It was a joke.'_ Li thought at the girl's confused expression as she tilted her head. _'Cute….'_

"Oh you know the usual. That your from the amazons, you fight wild bears, you had a abortion, you deal drugs," he said as he counted his fingers just to list a few. "Then there's the rumor about you being a transvestite or being the leader of a girl gang in your old place. They also said that you're a mutant from outer space but I think it's just some sci-fi kid who watched too much Star Wars." Sakura only started at him in disbelief. Did they not see her trip and fall on her face this morning? An Amazon lady? Isn't that like a rain forest warrior lady? The image of her in a Amazon warrior's outfit almost made her snort as she changed it to her in the outfit in a pose that also says charge.

"But but..I'm not a Amazon!!"

"I can tell, you have no grace, I'm pretty sure the Amazon can whip your ass too. I mean no one can miss it…you do have a pretty big bum." The second he said that, she looked up to see how close he was to her face and felt something moving up and down her bottom. Her rear end tightened as her face turned bright red.

"Mmhm." He squeezed her rear end and smirked. "Nice and firm." He said as she slapped it. Leaning in close, he blew into her right ear. This cause d a tingling chain reaction as she accidentally socks him in the stomach while moving her right hand to slap his groping hand away.

"Ow….." He murmured as he held his stomach and doubled over a bit. "Damn...you can punch hard.."

"Pervert!! Pervert!! Pedophile!! Hentai!!" She yelled out and pointed at him as she kept her left hand on her butt. Groaning, he started to cough vigorously and breathe deeply. Sakura stopped and watched him as he fell to his knees and shake a bit. When he didn't get up after 5 minutes, she started to get very worried.

"Hey…are you ok?" She asked nervously, Sakura didn't realize she hit so hard. Then, being the paranoid girl that she can be sometimes, random thoughts of him dying because of her came into her head.

_'I CAUSED HIS DEATH!!'_ She screamed in her mind and rushed over to his side.

"Hey mister…Mister…are you ok!?" She shook him a bit and leaned in close. "Speak to me!! Li-sa-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. She blushed and saw that Li's face was connected to her through their lips. Her eyes were wide as he pressed even harder then drew back and proceeded to lick his own lips.

"Mmmm Like cherries. Not the medicine kind but the sweet fruit kind." Covering her mouth, she watched him lean backwards so that his arms support his total body weight from the back. Letting his legs unfold from the pervious position to stretch them out wards in between Sakura's legs.

"……." Shaking, she touched her lips and her eyes widen even more as her face turned into another shade of red.

"Hey what's the matter? It wasn't like that was your first kis-" Li watched as she turned into a bright pink color like a rose. Smirking, he stood up and dusted himself off. Lifting up her chin, he towered over her small form as his bright and electrifying amber eyes bore into her won emerald ones. "Aww so you're all virgin is it? Want to hook up? I can show you the universe of woman hood." He winked at her and got closer to her face. Paralyzed, she didn't know what to do since he was getting closer and her eyes were focused on her lips. Her heart was beating faster and faster as the light scent of ashes and chocolate fazed her senses. She began to close her eyes slowly and go with the kiss when a image of a young, handsome Chinese boy with orange high lights in his black hair and his eyes that glittered in golden rod appeared in her mind. He smiled and waved at her happily while moving her name.

"KYA!!" Pushing him away with all her might, he backed up to keep his balance. Her auburn hair fluttered in the wind as she yelled.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!" Running past him, she opened the door and closed it. As she did, she saw him smudged face as he blew her a kiss. Blushing again, Sakura rushed down the stairs and stopped when she was on ground level. Her heart was beating faster and louder as if she can hear it in her ears. Covering her mouth, she nearly cried out in embarrassment, Sakura was kissed by a boy who wasn't hers. She had a boyfriend too! Kinomoto Sakura was no longer a lip virgin. Upset she fell on her knees, she touched her cheeks and felt the burning heat eliminating from them.

What was more worse for her was that…she actually almost kissed the boy back, his scent and whole image just not infuriated her but…

"I can't believed I actually wanted to kiss him." Covering her face, the image of the boy, her boyfriend Leo who was smiling naively at her waved.

"….don't I love Leo-kun?" Walking back to her dorm defeated and hoping the two girls coped with their cat fighting, she felt her phone vibrate in her blouse pocket. The song from Younha, 'Houki Boshi' played as she took it out and checked the screen.

"Private number?" She blinked and pressed accept. Raising the phone to her ear, Sakura greeted the people or person of the other line.

"Moshi moshi?"

"KONNICHIWA SAKURA-CHAN!!" The voices all chorused at once, nearly popping Sakura's ear drum. There were more rambles she couldn't catch and some screams.

"Get off me Chiharu!!"

"Get yourself off me Naoko!!"

"Hey who's stepping on my foot?!"

"Ahh...my poor phone!!"

"WHO JUST GRABBED MY **BOTTOM**!?"

"Oh _shit_. Sorry Chiharu-chan"

"Please let's all try to get alo- HEY WHO JUST PUSHED ME!?"

"Ahhh!!"

"Ahhh!!"

**Crash.**

Sakura blinked as all the voices and noise came from her phone's speaker and ended with a defiant crash. Putting the phone about a inch from her ear she greeted the people again.

"Ha-ha there were all on a pyramid for some reason and took my phone away and crashed, my phone was hidden under a pile of human corpse." Sakura giggled, Eriol had a good way of making her laugh.

"It's good to see their the same people. Really now, I'd thought you'd all be moping around when I left."

"No Way Sakura-chan!!" Chiharu's voice quipped on the phone as you can hear Eriol's voice a bit faded on the back ground as he groaned about his phone. "You told us to be sunshine happy! We are going to be the most sunshine happiest people in the god damned world!!"

"Chiharu!! You can not use god's name in vain!!"

"Quiet Rika! This is Sakura we are talking to!"

"Hey give him the phone!"

"Ok everyone! Shooo shoo!!" In the background Sakura heard the voices faded and slowly die down. She can imagine them now, Eriol and Chiharu, the mighty team of pushers, shoving the rest of her friends away from the phone as a familiar voice echoed.

"Konnichiwa Saku-"

"GOD DAMN IT YAMAZAKI!! STOP TELLING YOUR FUCKNG LYING!!" Chiharu's voice echoed over the speaker causing Sakura to wince. Then...

_CRASH_

CRACK

"Chiharu!! Darling!! Please calm down!!" Takashi's voice reached over to the phone. Sakura safely assumed that he was being punished for lying again. Then her ears perked up to Leo's melodic laughter before returning to the phone.

"What did he lie about this time?"

"Oh. You know Yamazaki-san. He was telling about the story with the Black bear and the polar bear making babies which became pandas." Sakura giggled over this, oh how she misses though lies and the scene where he is pummeled by Chiharu's fist of fury.

"How are you Leo-san?"

"Fair enough. I miss you a lot though, I thought my heart would break after you left that day."

"We can always web cam though right?"

"I rather have your actual face then something projected by a monitor Sakura-san..." She heard hesitation in his voice. "I'm scared that some macho man will come and sweep you away while I'm not looking." The image of Li came to mind with his smudged look and superior aura radiating from his body.

"No one here would. I told them all I belong to only Aoi Leo and that Aoi Leo can only have me. I screamed it to the skies as well!" She joked around, hearing his relieved sigh from her lie, she felt safe...for the moment.

"No one made a move on you right?"

"Of course not! No one dared! I told him how brave and macho you were!"

"Those...are lies Sakura-chan."

"Maybe but that's what make me still yours." She frowned upon herself. She was lying, lie after lie she was lying to her own boyfriend who she cared a lot about. That kiss though changed her feelings and Sakura was well aware of that now that she was constantly lying to her boyfriend.

"Oh my phone is dying. Ja ne Sakura-chan! Daisuki!!" Those words stunned her. They used to say it to each other alot but now...what can she do?"

"Da...da...daisuki!" Sakura stuttered a bit as they hung up. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't say I really like you to the boy she had pursued for about a year. What was wrong with her? Was she falling out of love with Leo because they are out of each other's driving distances?!

"Ugh...I need a nap.." She murmured as she opened the door to the dormitory and up the stairs to her room. She prayed they stopped fighting as she opened the door.


End file.
